Here Comes the Sun
by spocketlaine
Summary: In all the three years where he felt that his sky was surrounded by clouds, she comes in and brought the sun with her. [TsubasaxSanae]
1. Chapter 1

AN: because apparently i like to make myself summer have this

this fanfic could also be known as what if tsubasa went to shutetsu as his parents planned for him.

also known as the AU no one asked for

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

Chapter 1

The whistle blew for the last time, signalling the end of the match. Like before, him and his teammates celebrated their victory once more. He might be able to see him, but he knew Mamoru jumped on his back and rubbed his head with his fist, laughing merrily behind him. Of course, being part of the team, he couldn't help but be infected by the joy all of his teammates. Soon, both Hajime and Teppei and all their other teammates jumped on him as they all laughed and cheered to celebrate their victory over the other team. Genzo, even though he couldn't see him, was probably smirking and crossing his arms; his own way of celebrating. He was "too cool" for such blatant show of emotions apparently.

But somehow, as much as he was happy that they won, Tsubasa couldn't find it within himself to actually be happy about this victory, to feel like he truly earned this victory, to feel like he lived this.

Something was missing, he just didn't know what that missing thing was.

"Man, that was one of the easiest matches we've ever had," Hajime remarked as he put his arms behind his head and walked. They just left the soccer field and they decided to all walk home together. Besides, they were probably going to the cafe before heading back to their homes, as a sort of celebration, he guessed. But Tsubasa didn't really know if he wanted to celebrate. He didn't feel good about their victory. "I mean, I knew they were bad, but I didn't think they were that bad. Like losing to us 11 to 0. Talk about needing more practice."

"Yeah," Teppei agreed, snickering. "I mean, they didn't even look like they were junior high kids playing. It still looked they just came out of primary school."

"At least they tried," Tsubasa added quietly. And it they were wrong. The team from Shimoda was good. They were just… better.

"Doesn't matter," Genzo countered. "The fact is, we were better than them, and we need to be better than all of them. We need to take back the National Title from Toho this year."

But still, they didn't have to belittle other teams like that. They gave an effort to play and that's all that mattered right?

"Hey," Mamoru put a hand on his shoulder. "At least they weren't as bad the Nankatsu Public Soccer team."

"Remember when we beat them 30 to 0 back in elementary school?" Hajime brought up with a smirk. "That was so bad that it was so great."

Tsubasa didn't want to remember those times. Maybe at that time it was fun, but it wasn't now. It just seemed ruthless. Instead, he tried to remember those distant faces that welcomed him easily, friendly smiles that made his own appear, and the voice of a little girl who never failed to show her support for her team.

"What happened to them anyway?" Teppei asked, all of them finished making fun of their "rival" team. "We never heard about them after graduating elementary school."

"Yuzo and Shingo told me that they're still doing soccer," Mamoru answered. "Well, most of them are. The bald head, Ishizaki is still trying to make it big I think. They don't really want to go into detail about it. I think they got fond of those idiots."

Tsubasa remembered him. Ishizaki could be a little big-headed sometimes, but he had the passion at least. He could see how much the guy loved to play soccer.

"Why did they even decide to go to Nankatsu Junior High anyway?" Genzo scoffed. "They're not going anywhere in that place. They'll do more by just staying in Shutetsu.

"Well, you know how Yuzo. He didn't think we'd need him since we already have you as a goalkeeper," Mamoru answered. "And Shingo, being Yuzo's best friend, just wouldn't leave his side, so he went with him. He also said that we could always find a better sweeper than him."

"Well, that's stupid," Genzo remarked. "He was the best damn sweeper we ever had. And Yuzo was still needed, no matter what he thinks. Those two are idiots."

"Hey, I'm only telling you what they told me," Mamoru shrugged. "Don't get angry at me." Genzo only glared at him before rolling his eyes and proceeded to walk on.

"And I think they said they wanted to do a sport that Shutetsu doesn't offer. American Football or whatever," he added.

"You know what," Teppei suddenly said. "Enough about those monkeys. Let's just go to Kenji's and celebrate this victory. It's not every day we get to defeat a team by 11 points."

"As long as Genzo's paying I'm in," Mamoru piped in.

"The hell? I'm not paying for any-"

Tsubasa tuned them out and fell back from their group, opting to walk behind them.

They were his teammates, and they were his friends too, but for some reason, he felt isolated. He didn't know when it started, but one day, he just… couldn't connect with them anymore. He didn't have as much fun playing soccer with them as he used too. It's like they were too obsessed with winning and demeaning their opponents that they don't know how to have fun anymore.

The scream of children suddenly reached his ears and he turned towards the river banks just to see a group of children playing soccer in one of the fields. He guessed they were from Nankatsu Elementary. Kids from Shutetsu would have played instead in their private soccer field instead of this field. He remembered how Shutetsu never did give back this field back to them. Technically it was under Shutetsu control, but then again if nobody was using them, they might as well use them.

He was kind of jealous to be honest. Seeing them play so freely like that. He wished that he could still feel the same happiness they had whenever he played. Nowadays, it was mostly the drive to win that was pushing him to play.

"-ou coming Tsubasa?"

He blinked out of his thoughts and turned to face his friends, who were all looking at him, waiting for his answer. They were a few distance away from him, and he realized he didn't even noticed that he stopped walking.

"You okay bud?" Hajime asked him. "You've been looking that way with a blank expression on your face. What are you even looking at?"

They all turned to the soccer field, recognizing the field instantly.

"Hey isn't that field ours?" Teppei asked. "What's Nankatsu kids doing there? I thought Shutetsu's been winning the competition. Why are they using it then?"

"Do you expect Shutetsu parents would let their kids anywhere here? Near the river of all places?" Mamoru remarked. "Even if that field was ours, no one would even use that as a training field."

"Just let it be," Genzo said. "We're not kids anymore. Let them deal with it."

The three shrugged and Hajime turned back to Tsubasa. "So you coming? To the cafe?"

Tsubasa managed to quirk to one of his lips up. "Not today, I think. I really need to catch up on homework. I've been neglecting it since I was preparing for today's match."

Teppei and Hajime booed from where they were, Mamoru only smiled in understanding.

"Suit yourself," Genzo shrugged. "If you still want to come, we'll be there."

Tsubasa only nodded and soon the four of them began to walk, leaving him there. Once they were out of his sight, he turned look back at the field. Before he knew it, his feet moved on its own and he was suddenly on the edge of the field, and shouted.

"Oh that was so close!" he said, as one of the boy's kick was too powerful and hit the goal post instead. "You know, if you just leaned your body a little bit more forward that would have definitely been in."

They all looked at him dumbstruck, probably asking why in the world a teenager like him was watching them. Until someone finally snapped.

"You're from Shutetsu," he declared, putting his hands on his hips. Somehow the way he carried himself reminded him of someone, he just didn't know who. "What are you doing here? Are you here to claim your territory?"

He narrowed his eyes at him, and Tsubasa felt that he recognized it from somewhere, someone.

"Well, too bad, because we're not giving it up!" he declared, pushing his legs apart and crossing his arms. Most of the kids huddled closed to him, each of them having the same determined look on their faces like the one that he sported.

Tsubasa found himself smiling.

"No, no," he chuckled. "I'm not here to take this field back. I'm not in Shutetsu Elementary anymore. They're the one's in charge of this, not us."

"Then why are you here?" the boy questioned icily.

That's a good question. Why was he there on the first place?

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I just saw you guys having fun and I thought maybe I could join."

That wasn't exactly the reason, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

The boy looked at him through slitted eyes, still wary of him. Tsubasa tried to think of something.

"Look, how about this," he tried to negotiate. "I won't be playing, but at least let me help you guys. I don't even know anyone from the Elementary school. I'm not a spy."

They stared at each other long and hard, before the boy finally gave in.

"Fine," he said. "But if I even heard a word from those jerks that you told them something, then you're gone. You hear me? Gone!"

Tsubasa only nodded while chuckling. He didn't really know what a boy his age could do, but he'll humor him. Besides he could see this kids have potential. He wanted to see them flourish, not diminish because snotty school kids forbid them to play on a public field.

The boys went back to their game and Tsubasa dropped his bags, running around with the boys. He didn't necessary had a set that he joined. After all, they didn't even a full team to even make a game. So, they all just played keep aways.

And it seems, after three years of being in Nankatsu, he finally felt happy playing soccer again. He didn't know what it was with these kids, but he couldn't help the smile to form on his face as the boys tried stealing the ball from him. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him every time he saw one of them manage to get a goal, heading his instructions and listening as he cheered them on. It was satisfying, sweating in his uniform as he watched the with their large grins and unending energy.

But most of all, he didn't expect someone at that age to be able to keep up with him. The little boy that stood up to him, Atsushi, was trying his best to catch up with him, and doing it. Of course, he wasn't at his best, but just knowing someone had the same drive and passion as he did for soccer was enough to make him feel alive again. At first, Atsushi was wary of him, but as they continued to play, he began to loosen up and soon, he was laughing and smiling with his friends and Tsubasa. He kept on playing with Tsubasa, and sometimes, both of them didn't notice any of the other boys until one of them called to them. The two of them were having fun, and that's all they cared about.

Atsushi's friend's meanwhile, didn't mind. They knew their friend hadn't been in the best moods lately. He hated how they never had a field to play in, and only Atsushi convinced them to sneak in and play in this field. They followed him, not only because they too wanted to freely play soccer in a field, but to let Atsushi let off steam. They might not be as good as him, but the least they could do is accompany him.

He's always been their defender, and if Shutetsu kids were going to ruin it, then you bet their butts they'll fight for Atsushi.

It was nice though, to know that this Junior High form Shutetsu didn't want to get the field from them and let them play. It was even better when he began to play with them, treating them as real people instead of somethings to look down onto because they didn't go to their prestigious school. And it was great when he finally made Atsushi smile like he was supposed to be.

So, when it began to be late, they didn't mind the two of them as they continued playing together, the same huge grins on their faces as they left the two of them to play together.

When Tsubasa noticed the sun setting, he suddenly stopped the ball with his feet and looked across the riverbank, his chest heaving for the lack of air. It was that late already? He didn't even notice.

"Oi, nii-san," Atsushi called out to him as he peered up to him, also panting. "Why'd you stop? I was doing good too."

"How about we stop for today?" he asked the boy, kicking the ball lightly to him. "It's getting late. I' sure your parents are getting worried."

The boy blinked and looked around him, before exclaiming in shock.

"Crap!" he said. "You're right. Mama will kill me! I haven't even started my homework."

Tsubasa chuckled and began to walk towards where he dropped his stuff. Atsushi chatted from beside him as they walked up the stairs of out of the riverbank. They continued to walk together, with Atsushi still talking about whatever that came inside his head as Tsubasa listened to him, answering and chuckling when he saw fit. When Tsubasa saw the street where he turned to get to his home, he interrupted him and prepared to say goodbye. He didn't really want to but he knew he had to.

"No way?" Atsushi exclaimed as they stood in the intersection. "My house is near there too!"

"Really?" Tsubasa asked surprised. He didn't think he lived by there. But then again, his house was closer to the Nankatsu Public Schools area than the Shutetsu schools.

"Yeah!" Atsushi gave him a toothy grin. "My parents own the best ice cream place in town! Those places have no say to what Papa makes. Come on, you should try one! Nee-chan should be there to serve you. All the guys like it when Nee-chan serves them."

Not giving him anytime to answer, Atsushi ran from him with a cheer, dribbling the ball with him. Tsubasa tried to call out to him, but Atsushi was already at another corner, waving at him to follow him. Figuring that the boy would probably not listen to him, Tsubasa could only sigh and shrug his shoulders as he began to follow Atsushi.

"Here it is!" Atsushi exclaimed as they stopped in front of a two storey building. The sign the middle read "Sunny's Ice Cream Parlor" in bold letters with a animated sun holding an ice cream cone with his hand. It looked nice.

"Come on, Nii-san," Atsushi called out to him, running towards the glass doors. Tsubasa looked around him warily before finally following him gingerly inside the shop.

When he came in, he observed what was around him before finally setting his sights on Atsushi, who was standing in front of the counter, talking to someone.

And his eyes landed on the girl he was talking to, Tsubasa felt his heart skip a beat.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

AN: everyone is terribly ooc, but who cares right?

 **Sone-** i dont even know what im doing with this bud, hey im glad youre happy with this. i was watching the first few episodes of the 1980s anime and i was like, what if Tsubasa did go to Shutetsu so this baby was born. thanks for reading!

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

Chapter 2

"You know you better go up soon," Tsubasa heard her say to Atsushi. "Mama's close to calling the police to look for you. Everyone already went home an hour ago and you still weren't home."

"Sorry," Atsushi mumbled, looking down. Tsubasa felt a little bit guilty. Technically, he was the reason why Atsushi got home so late. "But guess what?"

He perked up.

"I got to play with awesome soccer player!" He exclaimed. "He's in junior high!"

The teenaged girl looked at her in scrunched eyebrows. "Really? How? There's no one in the team whose remotely close to being good, baring Yuzo and Shingo. Unless they're from Shutetsu, which is very unlikely."

Tsubasa felt like he should be offended by that.

"But he is though!" Atsushi said. "From Shutetsu. I know their uniform when I see one. And look," Atsushi turned to him, making Tsubasa flinch in surprise. "There he is!"

The girl gave him a skeptical look before turning to where Atsushi was looking, and immediately felt her eyes widen.

Tsubasa felt his heart skip another beat as his eyes met her chocolate colored ones.

"See?" Atsushi huffed proudly. "He's never tried our ice cream before so I told him to come and get one. And I knew you were working today, so I thought he'll like it. Everyone likes it where you're serving."

"Everyone likes it even if I'm not working," she rolled her eyes. Tsubasa felt his breathing come back when she wasn't looking at him anymore. He didn't even know he was holding his breath back.

"But its true though!" Atsushi argued. "Mama said we get more boy customers whenever you're working."

The girl's face started to turn red, and she quickly glanced at Tsubasa from the corner of her eyes before giving his brother a small glare.

"Go upstairs you brat," she said. "Tell Mama you're back home so she could stop worrying about you."

Atsushi only laughed and turned to Tsubasa. "Wait for me here, Nii-san I'll be back! Nee-chan will get you whatever you want." Before Tsubasa could even say anything, Atsushi ran behind the counter and disappeared from his sight.

Tsubasa could only stare with worried eyes at the place where Atsushi just was. Suddenly, he realized how quiet it was. He took a peek from the corner of his eyes to the girl, who seemed uncomfortable as he was. He could only rub the back of his head with his hand, unsure of what to say or do.

"So," he heard her suddenly speak. Tsubasa turned to look her, only to see her still looking down, twiddling with her thumbs. "Thanks… for walking Atsushi home. We got worried when he still wasn't home when it turned five."

"It's -um- no problem," he stammered, looking away. "It was- it was kind of my fault that he was out late. I guess both of us just got carried away playing."

"As long as he got home, we're happy," she reassured him, and Tsubasa finally looked back to her and saw a smile that took his breath away.

"So I heard you never tried our ice cream before?" She said. Not knowing what to say, Tsubasa could only manage a small nod. He could feel his heart race inside him and honest to god he didn't know what was going on.

He just knew that she was beautiful.

"It's a good thing Atsushi brought you here," she smiled once more. And until right now, his heart would not calm down. "You might say we're biased since our family does own this place, but in all my 15 years of life I haven't tasted any other ice cream shop that tasted better than what our dad makes."

She then put her hands on the counter and leaned in, her bright smile directed at him.

"So," she said, "What can I get for you?"

You

Was the first thing that popped into his head, and immediately he felt his face heat up.

What the heck? Where did that come from? What was going on with him?

"Oh um," he looked down over the ice cream choices, trying to hide his red face. "How about-"

"Where is he?" a older female's voice echoed throughout the place as they heard loud footsteps going downstairs. And before they knew it, they saw a disheveled looking woman searching around the place everywhere.

"Where. Is. He?" she demanded again as she looked through the girl behind the counter. Tsubasa felt himself begin to sweat. Then the woman finally directed her eyes on him. He wanted to run.

"Is this him?" she asked the girl. "Is this the boy who went home with my Sunbeam?"

Sun… beam?

"Yes, Mama," the girl answered calmly. "This kind gentleman here brought Atsushi home."

The lady turned back to Tsubasa, and he felt like he was going to crap his pants.

Then all of the sudden the lady's eyes began to water and Tsubasa found himself in the arms of a woman crying hysterically.

"Thank you so much!" she cried while hugging him tight. "Thank you so much for bringing my baby home. I wouldn't know what to do if he got kidnapped."

He wasn't though?

The lady continued to cry on him and hugged him tighter.

"Mama!" Atsushi's voice interrupted them. He was suddenly in front of them, panting. "Mama let go of him! You're going to kill him."

Suddenly the lady stopped crying and looked at him. She must have seen how much he was struggling to breath that he was suddenly out of her grasp as she apologized to him sheepishly.

"My bad," the lady said with a smile. "I guess I got carried away again." Tsubasa could only produce a tight lipped smile.

"But anyway," the lady began. "Really, thank you for bringing Atsushi home. I was really worried."

"I'm okay Mama," Atsushi whined. "Nothing happened to me. I was just playing soccer with Nii-san."

"Did I ask for you to tell me anything?" She asked his son with a smile, but Tsubasa felt that smile was far from pleasant.

"N-no," Atsushi replied.

"I thought so," she quipped. Then she turned back to Tsubasa. "I'm sorry. I never got your name."

"Oh," he said. "Tsubasa. I'm Oozora Tsubasa. You can just call me Tsubasa."

Then she smiled once, but this time Tsubasa didn't feel the same menacing feel to it. It almost feels like the smile from the girl. It was warm, homey. He guessed he knew where she got that smile from.

"Okay then Tsubasa-kun," the lady said, then she turned to the girl on the counter. "Don't charge Tsubasa-kun, Sanae. Whatever he wants is on the house."

Wait, what?

"N-no, it's ok-" he tried to protest, but the lady only stopped him.

"Consider it our thank you for bringing Atsushi home," she said. He didn't even really brought him home. They just happened to take the same path home and he convinced him to come here.

"Don't even trying to argue with her," the girl, Sanae, told him. "You'll never win. Trust me, I tried."

Looking back at the lady, Tsubasa couldn't help but sigh in defeat as finally agreed to it.

"Great!" the woman clapped her hands. "I'll leave the two of you then. Take care of him Sanae-chan! Atsushi-kun and I have some homework to do."

Atsushi let out a loud wail before their mother grabbed his collar and slowly disappeared from their sights.

Both them stared at the doorway where her mom and brother left for a few moments, before she let out a small giggle that Tsubasa realized wanted to hear more.

"Sorry about our mother," she said to him, another warm smile on her lips. "She can get a little overboard."

Tsubasa felt his lips curl up in a smile. "It's fine. She seems like a great person."

Sanae hummed in agreement before she directed her eyes to him once more. "So have you decided on what to get yet? And since Mama said so, I guess I don't have to charge you anything. Just this time though.

Then she gave him a wink, and Tsubasa felt his heart skip another beat. There was something wrong with him, he was sure.

"If that's the case," he went along, "I should probably make the most out of it shouldn't I?"

She suddenly laughed at his statement and now, he felt his knees start to feel weak and his stomach turning, and god, his chest was starting to hurt.

"I'll get the two scoops of the special then," he managed to say calmly, and he didn't know how he did that with the way his body was started to not function.

"Two scoops of Sunny Day Special coming right up," she said and with a large grin, she started scooping his ice cream from one of the tubs into a cone. It might be weird but there was just something with the way she moved that fascinated him.

Everything about her fascinated him.

"Here you go," her voice interrupted him. He looked to see her holding the cone up to him. He slowly took it from her, and when his hand brushed hers, he felt a sudden spark of electricity pass through his body.

"That's a Sunny's original by the way," she said proudly. "Hope you like mangoes."

Tsubasa looked to his cone of ice cream before looking back up to her. "Perfect."

Sanae only grinned wider, and of course, he couldn't help the smile on his face either.

"Be sure to tell me how you like it," she said to him as he hefted his duffel bag up on his shoulder. "And come back again. I know this isn't exactly a place most Shutetsu kids visit, but it would be nice to see you again."

Tsubasa felt something warm come from his chest. She wanted to see him again!

"I'm not like those kids," he smirked. "And I plan on coming back. Especially if I can get free ice cream."

She rolled her eyes, but she still had that beautiful smile on her lips. "You wish."

Looking at the clock on the corner of the room, Tsubasa figured his mom must be looking for him now.

"I guess I gotta go," he said. "My mom's probably looking for me now."

"Oh," she said, and Tsubasa wasn't sure, but she sounded a little disappointed. "Well, take care then," she said. "And drop by whenever you can!"

"I will," he said as he raised his free hand in goodbye.

As he was about to pass through the door, he heard her say something that will always make him feel warm.

"I'll see you around, Tsubasa-kun!"

With one last nod, he was out of the door and into the beginning heat of summer.

As he looked down on his cone of ice cream, he could finally describe the feelings she was giving him.

The sun might be almost gone, but being by her felt like he was surrounded by sunshine.

End Chapter

* * *

AN: i think shy tsubasa is the cutest. like man, talk about awkward. like, the only time tsubasa can be confident is its related to soccer, other than that he's kind of really really shy. its so cute. so yeah, i made him so painfully shy and awkward with sanae because, remember he hasn't really met her and got to know her. they met for a few moments then he got whisked away to start in Shutetsu. so yeah shy! tsubasa is a cinnamon roll that has to be protected at all cost.

thanks for reading and pls review


	3. Chapter 3

AN: what up bye

 **Sone** \- shy tsubasa is the best. i feel like we need more of him tbh. like little awkward tsubasa he's just trying to make his crush notice him lol.

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

Chapter 3

He leaned on his knees as he panted, trying to catch his breath as their coach referee blew on his whistle to signal another goal his team got. He didn't know why, but he seemed to thrive in today's training. He used to hate getting ahead of the other team by four goals, but right now, he seemed to be happy about it, as if, he felt alive playing soccer again.

He wiped the sweat off from his jaw and hid his smile. Maybe he knew why he was feeling like this.

It's been five days since he met Atsushi and all the other kids from Nankatsu Public Elementary School. Every other day after practice, he lets his friends go somewhere without him and stays behind until they were gone from his sights to join the kids. He's been learning their names one by one, and sure he couldn't remember all of them yet, but the fact is, he creating a bond with that made him love and learn more about the sport that he adored.

Plus, he got to walk with Atsushi every time they go home, and usually he drops him off at the ice cream shop, letting his see Sunshine Girl when she was at the counter, always giving him a friendly wave and a radiant smile. He knew that her name was Sanae, but she just made him feel so warm and happy he's been calling her Sunshine in his head.

Seeing her was like seeing the sun.

"Nice one, Tsubasa!" Teppei wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You're on fire today. I mean, you normally do get hat tricks, but man, I haven't see you this fired up since back when you first joined Shutetsu." Then, he suddenly had a mischievous grin on his face. "So, what's the deal? What's making you all motivated huh?"

The girl at the ice cream shop you probably would never set foot in.

"Nothing," he tried to shrug him off, hoping that his cheeks didn't look as warm as they felt.

"Oh really?" Teppei continued to tease him. "Then why are your cheeks pink?"

Dang it!

"I bet you it's a girl," Hajime sang as he walked towards them.

Mamoru scoffed as he neared towards, crossing his arms in the process. "A girl? We're talking about Tsubasa here. A century needs to pass before a girl catches his eye."

Tsubasa felt like he should be offended by that. It wasn't his fault that none of the girls _they_ knew caught his attention.

About girls they _didn't_ know about… Well, that's a different story.

"Oi, what are you guys doing?" Genzo's shout echoed throughout the field. All four of them turned to face the goalkeeper that stood irritably in front of his post. "Get back to training! We're not going to win the championship if you just stand there like idiots."

Teppei snicked, producing a lazy "hai" as he jogged half heartedly to his place. Hajime followed after him, opting to walk in a more leisurely place. Mamoru only gave Tsubasa a resigned smile before telling him to follow their cranky captain's orders.

Tsubasa only smiled back,but deep inside he couldn't help but be relieved by Genzo's drive to win. At least he didn't have to deal with the three's teasing.

It would be a drag if they found out about his Sunshine girl.

"Coach was really harsh today," Hajime exclaimed as dragged his feet out of the clubroom. "I can't feel my legs."

"That just means you need more training," Genzo replied, as curt as ever. "It wasn't even that harsh."

"For you maybe," Teppei quipped. "We're not like you who only eats, sleeps, and trains." He had his hands crossed behind his head, walking with all of them.

Tsubasa didn't want to say that today's workout wasn't even that bad. He felt like he could still do another round with the kids today, but looking at the time, he knew they were already went home.

Genzo smirked, and Tsubasa knew he was going to drag their friends down.

"Someone who eats, sleeps, and trains who had more girlfriends than you," he countered nonchalantly. Hajime and Mamoru began to snicker behind their hands as Teppei spluttered in embarrassment, not finding of a good comeback from their captain's statement.

 _Doesn't mean you know how to keep them like you do with balls_. Tsubasa thought to himself, or at least believed he did.

Mamoru suddenly bursted out laughing from beside him, making the other three look at him in curiosity.

"What the hell did you say to make him laugh like a maniac?" Genzo turned to him with one eyebrow raised.

"He- he said-" Mamoru tried to speak, but his laughter was interrupting his statements. Tsubasa intervened before Genzo smacked him.

"I said Teppei needs to be more like you so he could get himself some girls," he lied. Mamoru upon hearing him, only let out more guffaws as he clutched his stomach. All of them just gave him weird looks.

"Bah, whatever!" Teppei exclaimed in annoyance, stomping away with a huff. "I don't need any of your sass. I'm hungry and I'm going to find some place to eat."

Hajime agreed with him, and Genzo, who didn't really care about stuff that much, just went with the flow and followed the two of them. Mamoru, finally out of his laughing fit, agreed with them, saying that he could do with something cold. Spring was slowly changing into summer and they could feel the heat coming.

His friends began to debate on where to go.

Tsubasa suddenly took note of their surroundings and felt himself perk up. They were by Sunny's! Maybe he could drop by for a moment- say hi to Atsushi…

See his Sunshine.

He was about to suggest to them the place, but he suddenly stopped himself.

He realized he didn't really want them to go to Sunny's. He didn't know why, but something about them meeting Sanae-chan didn't bode well with him. And he suddenly had the urge to bring her as far away from Genzo as possible.

Besides, he could be selfish, couldn't he?

So, he held himself from speaking about the ice cream shop that reminding him of the sun.

"Hey," Mamoru suddenly interrupted Hajime's explanation on why iced coffee is better than iced tea. "I think Yuzo told me an ice cream place around here."

Oh shi- he didn't mean Sunny's right?

"I think it's called Sun or something," Mamoru put his thumb and forefinger under his chin. Tsubasa started to sweat. Then Mamoru snapped his fingers. "Sunny's!" he exclaimed. "Right, that's what it was called."

Damn it.

"Sunny's?" Teppei repeated. "That's a dumb name to give to an ice cream place.

Well, he's dumb.

"Hey, don't look at me," Mamoru raised his hands. "I'm only telling you the name of it. I mean, you said you wanted something cold. I just heard they serve ice cream."

 _And smoothies, shakes, and ice cream cakes._ Tsubasa quipped in his head. But like usual, he remained silent and only faked a smile.

Please don't go to Sunnys.

"Is it any good though?" Hajime asked.

"I dunno," Mamoru shrugged. "Yuzo said it was good."

The best in town.

"Wanna try it then?" Genzo asked, crossing his arms. Tsubasa was close to tackling him.

The trio shared looks with each other before shrugging.

"Why not?" Hajime said. "It shouldn't taste that bad, even if they are in this side of town."

"Then let's go."

Damn it.

* * *

The familiar bell of Sunny's rang throughout the place as his friends entered before him. His friends began to look around, noting the ambiance and look of the store before they turned towards the counter where the ice cream flavors were there for their picking. It took a few moments before he heard Sanae-chan's sweet voice to greet them.

"Hi! Welcome to Sunny's. What can I get…" He heard her trail off. Tsubasa finally managed to raise his head to meet her eyes, which were wide in surprise. She managed to notice him from the back but Tsubasa could only look down. He couldn't meet her gaze.

He didn't want her to think he's one of them. One of the people who looked down on them.

In doing so, he didn't see her scrunched eyebrows in confusion. With a shrug, she turned away from him and faced her customers.

"Hello," she greeted them again. "Sorry for the wait."

"No worries," Mamoru smiled at her, and Tsubasa had a bad feeling about that smile. He knew that smile. That smile was when Mamoru felt a little chatty with girls. "I mean, I don't mind waiting as long as I can see a cute girl like you."

Oh my- really, Mamoru, really?

Tsubasa warily looked at Sanae. Atsushi told him that even though she apparently brought more customers than usual (male customers, to Tsubasa's chagrin), she hated it when they flirted with her, and if she was able to, she would smack anyone who did.

And flirting was definitely what Mamoru was doing right now.

And having been to the shop for a while now, Tsubasa could pick up when his Sunshine was annoyed.

She was very much annoyed.

"Cute," she replied with a tight smile. "So, are all of you ordering or-"

Before she could even finish Atsushi came bounding in, a notebook in his hands.

"Nee-chan, can you help me with my math homework?" He asked pulling on Sanae's shirt. He then turned around, his eyes widening when noticed Tsubasa from where he silently stood. Tsubasa felt himself panic and tried motioning for Atsushi to pretend not to recognize him.

Of course, nothing ever really went his way.

It was nice though to see how much the little boy perked up when he saw him.

Atsushi was about to call his name, but suddenly Sanae pushed him under the counter with that one smile that always sent shivers up Tsubasa's spine.

"So," she exclaimed loudly, "What can I do for you?"

The four of his friends looked at each other with confusion, before turning back to her.

"We're all getting something," Genzo answered for them.

"Oh okay," Sanae-chan said, and this time, her smile seemed more genuine than what it was before. Tsubasa couldn't help the grin to form on his face. That's it. That kind of smile suited her more.

She looked down, taking her head off of her brother.

"Go grab Shiori for me," she told him. "And ask help from Masaru. I'm busy."

"B-but-" Atsushi looked up to her, giving Tsubasa a glance before looking up to her again. Tsubasa felt his heart clench at seeing the boy's desperate look towards him.

"Atsushi…" Sanae said. Atsushi stared up to her stubbornly before finally pouting.

"Fine!" he said. "Masaru-Nii's smarter than you anyway." With a huff, he stomped towards the back, calling for a Shiori-Nee.

"Sorry," Sanae-chan apologized. "I think I spoiled him too much." Tsubasa was the only one who smiled at that statement. It was kind of true though. Sanae-chan loves her brother too much.

"So, what can I get for you?" She asked, directing her gaze to the ice cream.

Mamoru was the first one to get something, to Sanae-chan's exasperation. Mamoru was still persistent in flirting with her, telling her cheesy pick-up lines as he tried to pick a flavor to get. Another girl came from the back, offering to serve them. He never really knew they had other people working in the shop. Every time he was there, it was always just Sanae behind the counter.

This time, Teppei presented himself to get served. At least, he wasn't flirting with her. Apparently, he thought more about his stomach than the chance of getting a girl's number.

Although the way Genzo looked at Shiori was a little bit weird. There was just something with the way he watched her that reminded Tsubasa of something.

It was almost like the way he stared at Sunshine when he first saw her.

"How about you?" Tsubasa was shaken from his thoughts. He looked up to see Sanae-chan looking at him expectantly, but there was something in her eyes that made his chest warm up. She was teasing him, and it felt amazing.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, putting her hands on the counter and leaning forward.

 _You_

"Hmm…" He pretended to think, looking down at the flavors. "I don't know… They all look good."

"Would you like our new flavor?" She smiled mischievously. "Sunshine Berry Twist just came out yesterday and we've been trying to see how our customers would like it."

Damn, that smile was going to be the death of him.

"Sweet," he grinned. "I'm always up to be a guinea pig."

Sunshine laughed quietly, and a warm feeling passed through his body, making his smile wider.

"Two scoops of Sunshine Berry Twist coming right up," she said as she got a waffle cone (his usual order) and proceeded to scoop his ice cream. As she leaned down, Tsubasa only noticed that she was wearing a tank top and when she was in down in that position, he realized it wasn't that hard to _see_ what she had.

With flushed cheeks, he looked away from the seemingly generous views of her assets.

It was hard being a boy. It's hard and nobody understands.

"Here you go," she said, cheerfully handing it to him. When their hands brushed, Tsubasa felt another spark pass through him.

"It's a Sunny's original," she said again. Tsubasa couldn't help the chuckle to escape him. Every time he orders something, she always told him that phrase. "Hope you like pineapples and oranges."

"I'm always up to try something new," he replied.

Paying for his ice cream, Tsubasa went to where his friends were waiting for him, they didn't waste any time to get through the doors.

"Come again soon!" Sanae-chan's voice called out to them. Tsubasa turned around to gave her one last wave before following his friends out of the shop.

"This is really good," Hajime remarked as they began to walk. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I feel you," Teppei agreed, giving his ice cream a lick. "Like, I didn't know if I could be able to like cheesecake more than I already do, but man… This Cheesecake Crumble or whatever is the best."

"Man, my ice cream is the best-"

Tsubasa began to tune out his friends once more, opting to relish in his ice cream. The first time he took a taste of it, he decided the name was perfect for this flavor.

With just one lick, he was instantly reminded of sunshine, his Sunshine.

As they ate their ice cream, they didn't manage to see a group of boys, led by a noisy but kind hearted bald head guy, passing by them to enter Sunny's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Oi Anego-"

Tsubasa looked up from his food to turn behind him.

Anego?

All of the sudden, he felt a feeling of fondness and familiarity pass through him.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so i found out that there's a song called "Sunshine Girl" by Moumoon and if you thought i didn't flip out, then you are wrong, so so wrong.

(((I had on it on repeat. have actually)

 **Sone-** lol, tbh tsubasa doesnt realize he's jealous yet. dude doesnt even know he has a crush lmao. like i always read story's where like tsubasa was the sun and sanae's the moon in their relationship, but i'd like to believe that sanae was the sun to tsubasa's sky. i feel like that fits more? like im pretty sure behind the scenes, tsubasa's probs worship sanae like she's the sun or something. he'd be one of those dudes who are like "this is my amazing wife, sanae" or "have you met my beautiful wife? sanae?" to sanae's chagrin hahahaha. okay i should shut up. thanks for reading

yeah i don't own captain tsubasa

* * *

Chapter 4

They were at Kenji's that day. And as much as Tsubasa wanted to run to the field along with kids, he decided it was better to go with his friends to the cafe where most of the Shutetsu kids went to, lest they become suspicious from where they disappears to after practice everyday.

He had his books and notes open in front of him, trying to focus on doing his homework. He met with Atsushi yesterday, who was clearly upset with what happened that one day in Sunny's. He tried apologizing, but the boy was still unhappy with him. But even then, they still played, albeit he was still sulking. Tsubasa just didn't know what to do. He didn't like it when Atsushi was upset.

He dropped the pencil he was twirling from his finger and looked around, observing his friends. Hajime and Mamoru was huddled together over a chemistry book, probably trying to figure out how to balance a complicated equation. Teppei was munching on some cookies, an open English book on his lap (which was probably full of crumbs at this point) as he studied over how to write the sentence he needed to answer the question. Genzo- Genzo was staring intently across the room. Tsubasa believed that after three years, he'll be able to figure out what Genzo was thinking, and he could, but there were still times where he had no idea what was going on in his head. This was one of those times.

Shrugging, Tsubasa went back to his work, letting them do whatever they were doing.

As he managed to find the solution to his algebra problem, he suddenly looked up when he heard new voices join their quiet group of friends.

"Hey guys," Yuzo greeted them, Shingo right behind him. The four greeted them warmly as they tried to find a seat. Seeing that he had the whole couch to himself, Tsubasa rearranged his position to give them room to sit on.

Because of his joining Shutetsu in the middle of his 6th grade of elementary, Tsubasa never really got to know them. Sure, they were teammates for a few months, and he managed to get to know them fairly well to be able to call them friends, but when they decided to go to Nankatsu Junior High, he didn't really get any more chance to know more about them. Like, they appear in Kenji's every once in a while to hang out with them, but usually they were with the other students from Nankatsu Public.

"You all look like perfect students," Yuzo remarked as he took a cookie from the plate on the table. "Studying hard like that." More like trying to save their grade. They all had tests coming up and if they didn't get a good grade on it, they'd have to say goodbye to soccer for as long as when they would be able to raise it up.

"Except you though," Shingo turned to his side to face Genzo. "You look like the the world was annoying you."

"When does it not?" Hajime quipped, not looking up from his notes. "Genzo's always annoyed one way or another."

Genzo, seeming to disagree, picked up a pencil and threw it at Hajime, who exclaimed in pain when it hit his cheek lightly. "I'm not always annoyed," he denied, to which they all knew wasn't true. "I'm only annoyed at people like you."

"My point exactly," Hajime grumbled. All of them chuckled as Genzo rolled his eyes, murmuring something under his breath that Tsubasa couldn't quite pick up.

"Anyway," Yuzo interrupted, gulping down his cookie. Then he turned to face Tsubasa, who was caught off guard by his attention on him.

"I heard you guys went to Sunny's," he said, and Tsubasa did not like the feeling he got when Yuzo gave him a smirk before slowly turning away from him. "How did you guys like it?"

"It was great!" Teppei exclaimed with enthusiasm. "It's like the best one I've had since I was five."

"They are the best in town," Yuzo remarked, grabbing another cookie.

"Well, maybe for that price range," Mamoru said as he looked from his notebook to his book. "I think Swirly's is pretty good."

Swirly's was good, but it's expensive. It couldn't even really compare to Sunny's.

Besides, why would he want soft serve when they could eat hand scooped?

Opting to remain silent, Tsubasa went back to his homework, letting his friends debate what the best ice cream place in town. He liked Sunny's and that's about it. He wasn't going to make it any more complicated.

"What about you Tsubasa?" Shingo asked him quietly. Tsubasa turned to him, surprise etched on his face. Shingo only gave him a smile. "How did you like Sunny's? I haven't really heard you say anything."

"Oh," Tsubasa said dumbly. "It's- it's good. I like them," he answered before looking down to his work once more.

He didn't see Shingo's mischievous smile as he shared looks with Yuzo.

"I heard you met Atsushi too," Shingo continued. Tsubasa paused in writing his answer, but quickly continued it as he let a small smile escape his lips.

"Yeah," he said. "He's a great kid. He's going to lots of places when he grows up."

Shingo was caught off guard by the sudden fond tone in Tsubasa's voice, but nevertheless, his smile never faltered.

This guy was really making himself to be the perfect guy for their Anego.

"I heard you met his sister too," he added nonchalantly.

Tsubasa froze this time around, and Shingo wasn't going to lie but he was actually having fun with this. It was hilarious to see his ears turn red as he tried to ignore what Shingo just said.

"So what about it?" he tried to ask nonchalantly as possible, even though Shingo knew he was clearly affected by it.

"Nothing, nothing," Shingo said. "Atsushi just said out that you seem to like it more when Sanae-chan's serving."

Well, that certainly got something out of him.

"W-w-what?" He spluttered, his cheeks pink as he looked at him in panic.

Oh? What's this?

His loud exclamation seemed to have caught attention of their friends. The only one who seemed to have any idea of what happened was Yuzo, who heard most of their conversation (and also the one who was actually the mastermind behind this operation. Hey, he gotta look out for his childhood best friend's suitors. They both did).

"What?" Genzo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sharing another amused smirk with Yuzo, Shingo opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Tsubasa.

"Nothing!" he answered loudly. "I just couldn't hear what he said so I was asking him to repeat what he said."

Damn, that was a good save.

Genzo still stared at him with a skeptical look. Tsubasa tried to make his smile as convincing as possible. Soon, Genzo finally shrugged and turned back to glare at nothing. The other three followed suit and went back to what they were doing.

The only people who saw Tsubasa sigh in relief was the two boys on each side of him.

Well that was a lost opportunity. Shingo was looking forward to teasing the hell out of Tsubasa.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head out," Tsubasa suddenly said, packing up his stuff. "My mom wants me to help her with something."

"You are such a Mama's Boy," Hajime teased, putting his elbow on his knee to support his elbow.

"Nah,you're just jealous my mom cooks great," Tsubasa retorted as he threw a pillow to him. Hajime caught before it hit his face.

"Well, he's not wrong," Mamoru remarked. Ignoring his work for now.

As Hajime began to defend himself, Yuzo checked his phone at the same time Shingo did, and as Yuzo saw the message in their group chat, he shared a mischievous smile with his best friend.

"We're heading out too," Yuzo said as he stood up, Shingo following along.

"Already?" Mamoru complained. "You guys just got here."

"We're meeting up with some other friends," Shingo answered. "The girls want to go to the mall."

"Girls?" Teppei repeated skeptically.

"You forget," Yuzo said, moving to stand beside Tsubasa. "That my other best friend since I was a child was a girl."

Really? Tsubasa didn't know about that.

"Oh yeah," Hajime said. "I forgot about that." He then looked at Yuzo. "When are you going to introduce us to her, anyway? We've been friends for nine years and we still don't know about this mystery girl."

"Well to begin with, she hates all of your guts," Yuzo deadpanned.

"Wha?" Teppei asked, scandalized.

"And somehow you made her even more pissed at you," he added.

"What did we even do to her?" Mamoru complained. "We don't even know her!"

Or so they thought.

Yuzo shrugged, letting them think what they want as the three asked their captain what he thought about this, who only shrugged and said he didn't care.

He then slowly turned to look at Tsubasa who seemed as lost as the other three were. The only person she didn't really have any annoyance was him, after all. And if Yuzo considered what's been happening for the past couple of days, he'd even consider her being fond of Tsubasa.

Maybe even crushing on him.

"So, we'll see you guys soon," he said to them. "Just text us if you need anything or whatever." And he was out.

"See ya," Shingo waved as he followed his best friend. Tsubasa, choosing this time to leave as well, went with them.

The three of them talked amongst themselves, leaving their four friends to think over things that bothered them.

"You know," Yuzo said as they got out of Kenji's. "She'd like it if you come to the mall with us."

Tsubasa turned to him in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked with knitted eyebrows. Who would?

"Sanae-chan," Shingo answered, and immediately Tsubasa's ears began to redden, to both of their amusement.

"W-why would she-" he couldn't even finish his sentence. He was too flustered.

"Dude, I've been friends with her since we were in diapers. I should know what she's thinking by now," Yuzo chuckled.

"Besides," Shingo patted Tsubas's shoulder. "She talks about you a lot." Not necessarily. She just said that he was nice, and cute. And she always tells them what Tsubasa ordered, and how much he smelled like grass and open skies (whatever that meant), or even how her hand tingles whenever she brushed against his when she gives him his cone. Basically she wouldn't shut up about him.

"She does?" Tsubasa asked, a dumb smile forming on his face. Yuzo and Shingo had to stop their eyebrows raising in amusement.

"Yup," Yuzo answered, turning away from him to try and keep him biting his lip to stifle his chuckles. Who knew one of Shutetsu's best players could be such an idiot in love?

"But seriously," Shingo said once he calmed down. "You should really come. Our friends would love to meet you."

"I don't know…" Tsubasa said unsurely. He wasn't exactly good at making friends with people outside of soccer.

"Come on," Yuzo patted his shoulder. "They won't bite. Besides, Sanae's there. She won't leave you hanging. Like she takes being the 'mom friend' a little too seriously."

Tsubasa stared at them skeptically before finally sighing and giving them a smile. "I guess I could go…"

"Alright!" The two exclaimed, giving each other a high five. Operation Sunny Skies was a go.

"But," Tsubasa suddenly said as he looked down to his clothes. "Is it okay to be in my uniform?"

"Oh, oh, oh," Yuzo shook his head. "You can change if you want. We're not meeting until 5:30 in front of _Ittadakimasu!_. We're eating dinner there and then we'll see from there."

Time to set up a new group chat without Sanae. They had to make this work. Not only to make fun of them, but to actually see what will happen.

"Oh, okay?" Tsubasa replied with scrunched eyebrows.

"Here," Yuzo said. "I'll text you when we get there. Just meet us at _Ittadakimasu!_ at 5:30. We should be there at about 5:20. 5:30's a convenient time."

Tsubasa only and nodded, as soon as they finalized everything, The three of them separated in their ways.

As soon as Tsubasa was out of their sights, Yuzo and Shingo shared mischievous smiles with each other once more.

This was going to be great.

End Chapter

* * *

AN: poor kid, he doesnt even realize that he's crushing really hard on his sunshine girl lolololol.

anyway, thanks for reading and pls review! ((i know you're there. i dont bite. just a short review would be fine. let me know what you think))


	5. Chapter 5

AN: this chapter is brought to you by my crippling procrastination and bubble tea

also known as the not-so-date date chapter

i am influenced too much by shoujo manga i am sorry

 **Hana2-** its fine! i understand. you job always comes first (and kiddo out there, do your schooling. dont be like me, whos writing stories even though she has a test tomorrow). yeah, this one hit me while i was trying to rewatch the 1985 series. like, i have lots of issues with it (like who rides in the back of a moving truck? thats dangerous. tsubasa almost fell) and i found out that Tsubasa was a shutetsu kid and i was like, huh, that sounds like a nice AU, so yeah here you go. and the Sanae being not as much as attracted to Tsubasa idea actually works and gives more flexibility with developing Sanae's character since we never had her be as taken by Tsubasa that she literally did a 180 personality flip just so he notices her (it kinda worked, but i never really liked it) so yeah. This Sanae here bloomed into a sunflower all on her own and became who she is without holding back for a guy. it would be amazing to see how they would both grow in this story. sorry my answer got to long, but thanks for taking the time to read HCtS!

 **Sone-** thanks bud. here's the update!

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

Chapter 5

He grabbed at his phone from his pocket and looked at the time. It was already 5:25 and he still couldn't find anyone. Granted the agreed meeting time was at 5:30, but Yuzo said they would be here by 5:20 and they still weren't here.

Maybe they decided to eat somewhere else and just forgot to tell him? He hoped so.

He didn't want to really admit it, but he was kind of excited about this whole thing. Aside from you know, meeting with his Sunshine girl, it was actually his first time to meet with people that didn't really have anything to do with soccer. Yes he loved the sport but he's a growing teenager! He needed social interaction as any growing boy.

Even his mother was happy when he told him he was meeting up with non-soccer related friends. Sure Yuzo and Shingo were kind of soccer friends, but the fact that they have more interest other than soccer was enough for his mom to consider them non-soccer related.

He swiped his thumb across his phone and brought up his messaging app, ready to ask Yuzo and Shingo where they were. But before he could even send his text, he heard a familiar voice that made his heart skip a beat.

"Tsubasa-kun?" he heard Sanae-chan speak his name in confusion. Tsubasa leaned away from the wall and raised his hand to greet her. At least someone was finally here.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she said to him, a smile on her face. Tsubasa ignored the warm feeling that flowed through his body and knitted his eyebrows together.

Didn't expect him?

"Yuzo and Shingo kind of invited me," he said, scratching the back of his head as he looked down.

Then as he peered into her, a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Are you the extra person they invited?" she asked, and Tsubasa couldn't help but notice on her lips that seemed to shine a little. She must have used lip gloss…

"I think so?" he replied unsurely. From what he knew, he was the only one they invited.

Sanae suddenly looked away and muttered something under her breath that Tsubasa didn't catch.

"I'm sorry?" Tsubasa asked.

Sanae-chan looked back to him, a smile on her face. "Nothing, nothing," she answered, waving her arms. Tsubasa wasn't exactly convinced, but he let it go anyway.

Sanae-chan leaned on the wall beside him, opting to chat with him as they waited for the others to drive. And all throughout their conversation, Tsubasa couldn't help the blush to stain his cheeks as he caught sight of her outfit.

He wouldn't really call it scandalous, but the short length of her denim shorts and her thin strap camisole was making it hard for him to look away. He already knew that she wasn't lacking in the chest department, but her legs was definitely something he could look at all day.

"I'm glad it's you they invited," he heard her say, interrupting his not-so-decent thoughts about her. Immediately he felt his cheeks heat up once more.

Looking away, he replied, "I'm glad they invited me too."

Sanae, only taking a glance at him from the corner of her eyes, only chuckled. He was so cute!

Grabbing her phone from her bag, she checked at the time and immediately scowled.

"Where are they?" she leaned away from the wall with a huff. Tsubasa watched her as she put her hands on her hips, her legs akimbo. "Seriously, it's 5:35. They said we'll meet up at 5:30."

Something about that stance seemed familiar to him…

Then she suddenly turned to him, a certain light in her eyes that made Tsubasa suddenly want to pin her against the wall…

...What the hell was going on with him?

"You know what Tsubasa-kun?" she asked, moving closer to him and looked up, their faces inches away from each others. "If no one's here in two minutes, we're going in there and grab something to eat."

"What about them?" Tsubasa asked, trying to ignore their how close they were.

"Leave them!" she answered. "I'm starving and not even they can get in the way of me eating my food."

"O-okay?" Tsubasa could only agree, and Sanae only smiled at him before turning around and crossed her arms, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

Tsubasa could only blink. He didn't expect her to be like this…

Didn't mean he didn't like it though. In fact, he found that he liked seeing this side of her…

Every single moment he spends with her makes him learn more about her and he couldn't help but feel elated about it.

Knowing her more felt amazing.

"Okay that's it," she said as she turned around after checking her phone one last time. "Let's go, Tsubasa-kun. If they don't want to come, then don't."

Tsubasa rushed to follow her into the restaurant, trying to keep with her as she passed through tables to finally settle on a table towards the side.

"Seriously, if they were going to cancel, they could have just told us," Sanae grumbled as she took a seat. Tsubasa took the one across from her, listening as she complained about her friends. "Like, they were the ones who planned this whole thing and then they just suddenly bailed. How unfair is that?"

Tsubasa only chuckled, setting his chin on his hand as he listened more to her rant. He couldn't help it okay. There was just

something in her voice that made him want to listen to her more.

In the middle of her rant, her phone suddenly beeped. Stopping to read the text, her jaw suddenly dropped in disbelief.

"Are they serious?" she asked in annoyance. "Read this!" she showed her phone to Tsubasa, who jumped back a little in surprise, but followed nonetheless.

 _Y-man: Yo, change of plans. I won't be there until 7:30. Got held up helping the fake angels._

 _Ringo: Omg same! My dad's making me do all the touch ups for his client's photos._

 _Shiba Inu: Sorry, they asked me to stay longer in the clinic. I won't be there at least by 7:15_

 _4go: I got roped into a tea party by my sisters._

 _Master Yoda: I still have an hour of Star Wars left. Be there by 7._

All of them were sent on 6:42 pm.

Well, the name kind of explained it, but who was he? And 4go was definitely Shingo, Y-man could be Yuzo, and he had no idea who all the other people were.

"Can you believe them?" Sanae-chan asked aghast. "They couldn't even inform us before we came here."

As he continued to stare at her phone, a new message suddenly popped up.

 _Shiba Inu: Is anyone already there anyway?_

"Oh," he said, "someone said something."

"Oh really?" she asked before taking her phone away from him to read the message and huffed in annoyance. "Of course there's already someone here," she mumbled to herself, tapping on her phone furiously. "We've been waiting for them here ages ago."

He didn't hear from her for a couple of moments, her eyebrows knitted as continued to read on her phone. Her mouth was in an annoyed frown, but it only seemed to make Tsubasa's eyes glued on them.

"Ugh, they are so frustrating sometimes," Tsubasa jumped as she dropped her phone on the table, leaning back against the chair and crossing her arms. Tsubasa couldn't help but notice how it only seemed to highlight her already generous chest.

He tried to look away, he really did, but it wasn't enough for his eyes to stray from her eyes.

"They were the ones who forced me to take a day off because they miss me," she grumbled. "But now when I'm actually free, they're the ones who aren't. This is such bull crap."

Seeing her so upset was made him feel something. He didn't know what, but he just knew he didn't like it.

"I'm free," he mumbled softly, looking away as he hid his mouth behind his hand. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, letting himself smile as he saw her wide eyes before her lips curled into smile in their own.

"And you're the only company I'll need!" she said, leaning closer to him. "Who needs them anyway? We can have fun without them!"

Tsubasa could only chuckle as he watched her looked through the menu on their table.

He was right. Nothing suited her more than a bright smile that shined like the sun.

As Sanae roped him into finally getting dinner, they didn't notice a group of five teenagers at the corner smiling amongst themselves.

It looked like Operation Sunny Skies was going smoothly.

* * *

After eating at _Ittadakimasu!_ Sanae-chan began to drag him everywhere around the mall when she found out that he barely even went here. It's not his fault that he wasn't much for going to malls. He just didn't see the point of it. He only needed to go there when he needed new cleats because his feet didn't feel like stopping growing yet.

Of course, she begged to differ.

"Oh hey there's _Bubbly_ ," she said as they exited a bookstore. Sanae-chan was just buying a book, apparently a Classic Literature or whatever. It was a little intimidating when he saw she bought an English Copy.

What kind of Junior High student could read fluent English?

"I was craving some bubble tea too," she added, a bright smile on her face.

Tsubasa ignored the warm feeling in his stomach.

Bubble tea? What the heck was that?

Before he could even ask, Sanae-chan was already heading to the stand, a bounce in her step. Tsubasa, seeing how excited she was, couldn't help but release a resigned sigh and followed her.

He watched silently from beside her, listening as she gave her order to the man who was creating them. He couldn't help but feel curious about it. Tsubasa had no idea what was going on, but it was enough for him to see her happy, he guessed.

"It's been awhile since I had this," she said, taking a sip of her drink. Tsubasa felt oddly a little bit angry at the large straw that was touching her lips.

"Aren't you going to get one Tsubasa-kun?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Ah," he exclaimed softly, scratching the back of her head. "N-no," he said. Seeing her head tilt to the side curiously, he added. "I- I mean. I haven't really tried one…"

She widened her eyes in surprise. "Really?"

Tsubasa nodded his head shyly in confirmation.

"Oh wow," she mumbled, turning to look down to her drink. Tsubasa watched her nervously as she stared at her bubble tea. He didn't know what she was thinking and he would be lying if he said it wasn't making him anxious.

Then suddenly, a determined look entered her eyes before she turned to him.

He felt his heart skip another beat.

"You really have got to try it then," she declared with such intensity. Tsubasa never knew someone could have such passion about someone trying out a drink.

"I-I'm good-" he tried to say, but she was too determined to make him try it.

"No!" she said, leaning closer to him, making their faces inches apart. He tried to look away, a little uneasy with their proximity. Not to mention that it was making his body feel all sorts of things. _She_ was making him feel all sorts of things

"You have to try it!" She pushed. Tsubasa tried to say no once more, and tried to take a step back, but she surprised him by offering him the straw of her drink.

"Here," she said, pushing her drink closer to his lips. "Try my drink first. Then we call figure out what you'd like after this."

B-but if he took a sip _from her straw_ then that would be an indirect k-k-kiss.

Peering down to meet her eyes, Tsubasa had every intention to refuse her offer, but there was just something with the way her eyes sparkled in expectation, and that smile that screamed at him to take the straw with his own lips so he could taste the reason why it was shining so much.

God, this girl will be the death of her.

Succumbing to her will, Tsubasa could only sigh a resigned once more and took the straw with his lips.

Sweet. That was the first thing that came into his mind, and taro?

All of the sudden, something came into his mouth that made him pull his head back in surprise.

Tapioca?

"Isn't it good?" She asked, taking her drink back while Tsubasa chewed on the piece of tapioca in his mouth.

He couldn't believe it but he actually enjoyed it.

Just as he was about to nod his affirmation, Sanae-chan took the straw that _he just sipped on_ with her lips, drinking her drink.

Tsubasa didn't know how he could still stand like this. He really didn't.

"Come on," she said as she released the straw and rummaged through her bag. "This deserves to be on Snapchat. Tsubasa-kun finally tasted his first ever bubble tea."

Before he could even say anything, she was already beside him as she raised the phone at an angle. Soon, he heard a click a camera and he suddenly found a picture of them in her screen.

He realized, they looked good together. Like, seriously.

And he realized, he could get used to this. He could get used to her dragging him around, making him try stuff he never had before, taking pictures together.

It was nice, just being with her.

As Sanae dragged him again for another selfie, they didn't notice five people watching them closely, huge grins on their faces.

They couldn't wait until Sunny Skies becomes a success.

End Chapter

* * *

AN: tsubasa needs to be more tech-savy. actually he needs to be more of a teenager. goodness knows the manga only showed him to be soccer obsessed. like if he was just like any normal teenager that's obsessed with soccer, he's going to rope the whole national team to do the header challenge. if you dont know it just google it. the ManU one should be p good.

but yeah, thats it for now. thanks for reading and pls review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: who wants to listen to class anyway.

((dont be like me))

 **Sone-** here ya go bud

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

Chapter 6

They were sitting in one of the tables in the food court. Of course, they weren't there to eat anything, but Sanae-chan said that if they're going to miss out on dinner that they planned, then they could eat at some crappy fast food. That's what they get for ditching them without any notices until the last minute.

In the time that they just hanged out at the food court, many things happened, at least for Tsubasa. Sanae-chan, appalled at much he was out of touch in being a teenager. It wasn't his fault. He just… didn't see the point of all of those things. He had things to do, classes to pass, games to train for.

A trip to prepare for…

Not that it really mattered. Sanae-chan immediately demanded for his phone, connected it to the mall's WiFi (he didn't even know the mall had free WiFi), downloaded some apps, and proceeded to create accounts for him for various social media.

Which he didn't really mind, since it made her move to sit beside him, and basically they were sitting so close Tsubasa felt so dumbly happy.

Now, she unfortunately moved to sit across from him once again (he didn't really mind, like this way he could see her face and how pretty it was, and- sighs) and began taking pictures of him from his phone, posting it on his new _Snapchat_ and _Instagram_ accounts. He vowed he would delete some of the unflattering ones she took of him from his phone, never to see the light of day ever again.

(Though the selfies they took together, and the one she took as a contact picture will forever stay there, never to see the delete button ever)

She even added him to her group chat with their friends.

They were talking something mundane, something he didn't even bother to remember because he was so busy taking in everything she was. From the way stray strands of her hair fell in front of her eyes when she chuckled, the way her lips curve into a smile, the way her eyes lit up whenever she brought something that interested her.

She was just so fascinating, Tsubasa couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Did we even need to come? You both look like you're having fun without us," Tsubasa looked over her shoulder to see Yuzo standing there, a smug smirk on his face. In return, Tsubasa could only feel his face heat up as he looked down.

Somehow, he felt like he knew what he was feeling about this.

"Well yeah we are," Sanae-chan answered with a roll of her eyes. He didn't even notice that she turned around to face Yuzo. "You guys are the one who ditched us! When I came here Tsubasa-kun was the only one who was here _on the right time_. You were the one who invited him and you couldn't even tell him you were going to be late? How rude."

Tsubasa didn't really… mind… He did get to spend time alone with her so…

"Well, you did say you found him already in the group chat," Yuzo said as he slid into the seat beside Sanae-chan, pushing her to sit further in, to her chagrin.

"How are you Tsubasa?" Yuzo asked, ignoring the girl who was throwing insults at him. "I hope Sanae didn't bother you too much."

Sanae-chan stopped her insults and produced an offended gasp.

"I did _not_ bother him!" she exclaimed, then turning to Tsubasa, her eyes shining. "Tell him, Tsubasa-kun! I was the best company you ever had!"

Well, she's not wrong… She wasn't entirely right either.

"Please," Yuzo scoffed. "Tsubasa would rather hang out with me. He was just forced to be with you because I wasn't here. I mean, you are pretty boring to be with."

Yuzo looked at Tsubasa from the corner of his eyes, before winking at him discreetly.

Sanae-chan gasped, clearly offended by his statement and started shaking him roughly.

"You take that back you ass!" she demanded, smacking him angrily. But somehow, Tsubasa knew that it didn't hurt Yuzo. "I am not boring!"

"Why should I, it's the truth!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes! And stop hitting me!"

"Not until you admit that I'm not boring!"

"No!"

"Then I'm not stopping!"

Tsubasa could only watch as the two bickered like two children fighting over the last piece of candy. He had no idea that Sanae-chan could be like this, nor Yuzo for that matter. It's just… he's always been so mature and collected and seeing him so childlike was kind of refreshing. If he was going to be honest, he kind of intimidated Tsubasa whenever they meet. He was just so cool and down to earth, totally unlike him who always had his head in the skies.

"Tsubasa-kun, tell him!" Sanae-chan suddenly exclaimed as he jumped in surprise. She was looking at him with a determined look, and honestly, Tsubasa was kind of scared. "Tell him that you'd rather hang out with me than with his flaky flat ass."

"Nu-uh!" Yuzo denied. "Tsubasa would rather hang out with me than your annoying flat chested boobs!"

"Excuse me? I am not _flat_! You-"

Tsubasa was suddenly regretting ever coming.

"Guys, guys," a new voice suddenly joined in. "Settle down." Tsubasa looked away from the bickering friends just to see Shingo calming Sanae-chan and Yuzo. "You're scaring Tsubasa."

Tsubasa shared a look with the guy, saying his gratitude with a nod.

Sanae-chan and Yuzo looked at him and blinked owlishly.

"Oh," Sanae-chan said. "Were we? I didn't notice."

Shingo nodded as he took a seat beside Tsubasa. "You guys should remember by now. It's fine if you guys fought if it's just our group, but Tsubasa's new to all of this. He still doesn't know how you guys are."

"You're right," Yuzo sighed, slumping in his seat and crossing his arms. "Sorry. We got carried away."

O-okay?

"It's fine…" he said with a nervous laugh. He didn't know what he was forgiving them about, but okay.

"Sorry," Sanae-chan apologized as well. Tsubasa only smiled at her to say that she was forgiven, and she gave him a smile back, which was enough for Tsubasa to forget about everything.

"You have to excuse them, Tsubasa," Shingo said to him as Yuzo and Sanae-chan got into another conversation, their fight forgotten easily. Tsubasa couldn't believe the sudden change between them. It's like they didn't have a disagreement at all. "They grew up together, so they're like brothers and sisters. Fight like one too."

Wait… grew up together?

"Sanae-chan is Yuzo's childhood friend?" Tsubasa said in surprise.

"Yup," Shingo answered as they looked at two as they watched something on Yuzo's phone, laughing at whatever it was. "They're moms are best friends, so they've been together ever since they were babies. Ever since then, they treated each other as brother and sister even if they have different sets of parents. And they usually do stuff together, and share the same friends."

So if she was the childhood friend Yuzo kept talking about…

"How come she doesn't want to meet the other guys at Shutetsu though?" Tsubasa asked, puzzled. "I mean, they are Yuzo's friends right?"

Shingo chuckled, "That's because they were bullies, man. You've seen them back when we were kids. Mamoru, Teppei, and Hajime were ruthless. Not to mention Genzo was the biggest snob in town. Granted they mellowed out when we got to junior high, but Sanae-chan still hasn't forgiven them."

What about him? Tsubasa thought. He was kind of part of that group…

"Don't worry, Sanae adores you," Shingo suddenly said as if he read his mind. Tsubasa stared at him with wide eyes before blushing and looking down. "You weren't really even on her hit list. But when you started playing with Atsushi, you just became one of the best person for her. Besides, she's very possessive with her friends. The fact that she easily welcomed you and added you to our group of friends says a lot about her trust in you."

Did she really had high opinions about him? Wow… he didn't know what to say.

Tsubasa looked at her as she laughed again, her cheeks flushed and her smile bright, and in response, Tsubasa couldn't help his lips curl up into one as well.

Shingo watched as Tsubasa stared at Sanae, shaking his head with a smile.

"You're hopeless, Tsubasa," he mumbled.

Blinking, Tsubasa looked away and turned back to Shingo with a clueless expression. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing, nothing," Shingo answered airily. "I just said that they're dumb. Sanae and Yuzo, I mean."

Tsubasa only chuckled, as if agreeing with him.

"Hey guys!"

Two more girls joined in their group, who Tsubasa found out was Ringo and Shiba Inu in the group chat, or really Rika-chan and Shiori-chan. At first, Tsubasa felt nervous around them, since he really wasn't really used to interacting with girls, but as he spent more time with them, he found himself getting comfortable around them. They were pretty welcoming, and Sanae-chan seems really close with them too. He guessed even male childhood friends couldn't understand girls as much as they do each other

Soon, all of them were roped into conversations. It felt surreal for Tsubasa. One moment they were talking about the how out of touch he was with teenage life, but a moment after that, they were suddenly talking about the latest hit songs, then not a few seconds after that, they began gushing about the dogs Shiori-chan encounters when she volunteers at the local animal clinic.

It was oddly baffling, how they could jump from topic to topic but, somehow, Tsubasa could finally feel that he fit in somewhere.

"Where the heck is Masaru anyway?" Sanae-chan asked as she grabbed a piece of sushi from Shiori-chan's container, who tried to grab it back, but Sanae-chan only shoved it in her mouth. Shiori-chan gave her a dirty look before moving her food away from her friend.

Meanwhile, Shingo stole a piece, to Shiori-chan's chagrin.

"He said he was going to be here by 7," Sanae-chan said after taking a sip from Yuzo's forgotten soda cup. Apparently, he was busy playing a random game on his phone. Not that he really minded Sanae-chan drinking from his cup.

Maybe that's why she didn't panic when she forced him to drink from her bubble tea. Sharing food and drinks seemed to be a norm between all of them.

"Oh he went to check out _Pop!_ to see if they finally have a figurine of BB-8," Rika answered, pausing from eating her ramen.

BB-8? What the heck was that?

"Really?" Sanae-chan asked, scrolling through her phone. "How do you know?"

Suddenly the four of them froze and Rika-chan began you sweat, her hand holding the chopsticks shaking.

"Well- uh- you see-" Rika-chan stuttered. Tsubasa looked at her weirdly. Was she okay?

"'Cause I told her," a new voice joined in their conversation. Tsubasa turned around to see a guy, a little shorter than the three of them with short cropped black hair. He was wearing a maroon shirt that had a weird English phrase on it with an unzipped sweatshirt on top of it, jeans, and sneakers.

The round glasses was kind of familiar though.

"Hey Masaru," Yuzo greeted him, not looking up from his phone. The others greeted him too, and he greeted them back. Tsubasa only nodded at him as they met eyes.

"I met Rika when we were coming in," he said as he sat beside Shingo. "I noticed _Pop!_ and decided to drop by. Bummer though they don't have it still," he sighed as he took out his food from the paper bag he was holding. Then he turned to Tsubasa. "Oh by the way, Tsubasa-kun. Nice to meet you again."

Wait, again?

"Again?" Tsubasa repeated cluelessly. He was sure he never met him before….

Masaru chuckled and opened his bowl of gyuudon. "You probably can't recall, but remember when you first came here and started touring the city with your ball?"

Of course he remembers that. It was the time when he started loving Nankatsu. Man the memories. Meeting Genzo and the others in the field, meeting Ishizaki-kun…

"Well, remember when you hit someone with your ball?" Massaru continued, breaking his chopsticks.

Yup, he remembered that too. Not one of his fondest memories, not matter how much Teppei thought it was hilarious. It made him feel worse knowing that he hit an unknowing Nankatsu Public student.

"I was that someone," Masaru answered as shoved food into his mouth.

What?

"R-really?" he asked in disbelief. B-but didn't the kid he hit had a bowl cut? And-

Glasses. That's why they were familiar…

"Yup!" Masaru confirmed after gulping down what he was chewing. I know I don't look like it, but puberty is an amazing thing, and Sanae and Rika would not let me keep a bowl cut."

"Because it looked ridiculous!" Rika pointed at him with her chopsticks. "It made you look like a nerd! You're not going to get any girls if you kept that hairstyle!"

"But I am a nerd!" Masaru declared proudly. "I thought girls are starting to dig nerdy guys!"

"They are," Rika agreed earnestly, "but they want a certain type of nerd."

"Here we go again," Shingo sighed exasperatedly from beside Tsubasa; the latter turning to look at him curiously.

"Well, what kind of 'nerdy' guys do they want then?"

Rika rolled her eyes and turned to Sanae, her arms crossed. "Sanae, please."

"I got you fam," Sanae answered before quickly tapping on her phone before finally turning to face her phone to them.

Tsubasa had to admit he didn't know who this foreign guy was.

"This!" Rika exclaimed, pointing intensely to the picture on Sanae's phone. "This is the ideal nerd guy, the attractive nerd guy who can not only geek out but also look good while doing it. You should thrive to be Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker."

Andrew Garfield? Peter Parker?

"But I'm not even a Spiderman fan," Masaru replied, stopping his eating. "Why would I care how he would look like?"

"Because he's the ultimate nerd boy aesthetics!" Rika repeated. "That's what the girls dig. You already got the smarts down, and we're working on your clothes. And man your hair was one of the best choices we have ever made. Girls have been flocking to you! The only thing we have to work on is your glasses. What you need is one of those hipster glasses Yuzo have."

"Hey, don't diss on the hipster glasses!" Yuzo and Sanae hissed at the same time, they each had an earbud on their ears, watching something on Sanae's phone.

For some reason, the scene before Tsubasa didn't bode well for him.

"I'm not dissing them," Rika defended. "I'm even _suggesting_ -"

"More like ordering," Masaru mumbled under his breath before eating his food.

"-that Masaru gets them," she finished. "Yuzo's fashion sense is usually on point-"

"What do you mean _usually?_ I'm always on point-"

Having really not that much interest in fashion, Tsubasa began to tune them out. It's not that he got bored of them, but seriously, he didn't care about what he wore. Like, he just threw something on from his closet and hoped for the best.

Which, in his opinion, wasn't bad at all.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. Thinking it might his mother, he immediately took it out to check who it was.

Imagine his surprise when he read Sanae-chan's name on it.

 _Are we boring you?_

He looked up from his phone, just to see Sanae-chan discreetly peering up from her own phone, looking at him.

Why was she texting her when she could just talk to him? They were sitting right across from each other...

Before he could even reply. He received another message from her.

 _Sorry. We're just always like this. We tend to jump from topic to topic. You know normal stuff._

Was this how teenage life was? He never knew, considering the people he hanged out with were also out of touch with being a teenager. At least, he thought they were. Or was it just Genzo who was the in the same boat as him.

 _It's fine. You guys are all interesting. I'm glad I could hang out with all of you._

He looked up again, only to meet eyes with her as she looked at him intensely. Tsubasa only smiled and shrugged. Sanae-chan only stared at him even more, before she suddenly looked down to her phone, a smile on her.

 _If you say so! ^-^_

 _Anyway, aren't they so dumb? They fight over the most trivial things. Honestly!_

Tsubasa didn't want to say that she and the person beside her fought over a trivial thing either.

 _It might not be so trivial for them_. He replied. _They're just really passionate people I guess._

 _Omg Tsubasa-kun you are so nice! Do you even have a mean bone in your body? You're like the nicest person I know._

… Wonder what she would think when she finds out he's been almost in fist fights because of soccer matches… Better not tell her any of those.

He only looked up to meet her eyes and shrugged, earning a giggle from her. Tsubasa could feel his lips curl up in a smile.

Then, he saw Yuzo catch a glimpse of her phone before he gave her a light shove on the shoulder, whispering something to her ear. Sanae-chan only rolled her eyes and elbowed his side.

Somehow, Tsubasa didn't like that.

But then, Yuzo turned to him with a sly smirk, making Tsubasa feel self-conscious all of the sudden and turned away.

"Oh the annual Schools Tournament is coming up right?" Shiori-chan suddenly brought up.

Oh yeah… Wasn't that the the event for the elementary kids in sports clubs in Shutetsu and Nankatsu to do some friendly competition? That was the first event he did here in Nankatsu, except the soccer match wasn't really that memorable. They did win 35 to 0, and since he was only in Shutetsu Elementary for less than a year, he didn't bother with it that much.

"Yup," Masaru answered as he closed the lid of his plastic bowl. "Okaa-san said that there seems to a huge pool of talent this year from the teams. Not that she doesn't say that each year." He added that one more softly than the others, but it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Well, the volleyball team should be good at least," Shingo said, putting his chin on his hand. "Doesn't Iwami's little sister play in that team. I heard she's pretty good."

"She's amazing," Sanae-chan answered. "They're whole team is. I was able to watch them when I picked up Atsushi last year, and man, all I can say is that Shutetsu would not be able to win a set against them. Seriously, their teamwork is phenomenal. No offense to you guys of course," she turned towards to Shingo and Yuzo, who only waved their hand and shrugged it off.

"Don't forget the baseball team's not shabby either," Masaru quipped, looking at his phone. "Oda's really proud of his little brother being named as the pitcher. Besides, they have strong batters too, and their catchers are pretty good."

"And," Sanae-chan added proudly, her chest out. "Atsushi's in the soccer team this year."

Really? He didn't know about that. That's good.

Shiori-chan awed at her statement and clapped. "That's great! I know he's been wanting to join ever since he started primary school."

Sanae-chan chuckled fondly, playing mindlessly with her phone. "Yup," she said. "He's been waiting for this since school started. I'm just happy that he gets to play with an official team."

Tsubasa couldn't help but be happy for him either. Somehow… Atsushi reminded him of himself.

"Besides," she smiled slyly at his direction.

Tsubasa felt his heart skip.

"They might actually have a chance of winning this time. All because of Tsubasa-kun," she added.

All of them smiled as Tsubasa looked down and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow, Tsubasa, " Yuzo smirked. "You sly dog, socializing with the enemy. What would the Shutetsu kids think of that?"

Did he know anyone from there? No. Did he really care? Not particularly.

"I don't really care about them," he shrugged nonchalantly, forgetting that most of the people he was with didn't know this side of him yet. "They're kids with rich parents. Their parents could afford private coached for them because we all know those parents won't hire a therapist for them to work on their attitude."

Masaru's eyes bugged out as Rika started choking on her drink. Shiori stared at him with wide eyes, hiding a silent gasp behind her hand. Sanae-chan was looking at him with her jaw dropped.

Yuzo and Shingo were sniggering like the assholes they were.

"I knew you had a mean bone in your body!" Sanae-chan jumped out of her seat, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

Technically he didn't deny that he didn't have one.

"Tsubasa's a meanie butt," Yuzo added with a deadpan tone. "Also, he's ruthless on the field. If there's a chance to get a goal, he takes it and triples it, crushing any goalie's self-esteem."

He wasn't that ruthless! Okay, maybe the triple part was kind of true, but he didn't want to crush person's self-esteem. It's soccer! The more goals you get the better.

Just as he was about to deny it, Sanae-chan began to laugh, her laughter suddenly bringing sunshine around her before turning to him with the brightest smile he had ever seen

He never believed that the world can be covered in sparkles, but he at that moment, he found out how much it could shine.

End Chapter

* * *

AN: gosh, sanae is so different here. like everyone is so ooc i cant take it but at the same time, this is great cause i can do whatever i want. hopefully, nobody minds it.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: dude i promise im going to move plot next chapter if there is a plot to this

 **Sone-** thanks bud, its kind of hard to write this to since im basically rebuilding the story. i mean, i feel like since tsubasa went to shutetsu, all of everyone's personalities wouldn't be the same in canon since tsubasa became who he is because he went to nankatsu. so now instead of the arrogant, slave driver tsubasa in the middle school arc, we have an awkward teenage tsubasa who doesnt know what he's doing. wakabayashi took over the arrogant slave driver captain lol

* * *

Chapter 7

Never in his life did Tsubasa think he was going to be constantly checking his phone for messages. Sure he texted with his friends in Shutetsu, but they weren't one to text excessively like he was. The most they texted about was about the World Cup last year, and even then they usually gathered at Genzo's mansion to watch the games in his large as fuck TV.

He didn't think he would be able to talk about normal teenager stuff like movies, or crushes, or any of that sort.

He didn't think he would have an ongoing Snap Streak with his Sunshine girl either. It felt nice to see her face every time she wanted to talk.

He couldn't help the smile on his face when he opened the Snapchat she sent him of the view of the sky from Nankatsu's rooftop. She was right, it was beautiful. But it wasn't as beautiful as her.

Just as he was about to reply, Mamoru suddenly got his attention.

"You know, Tsubasa," he said, pointing his chopsticks towards him. "This is the first time I've seen you on your phone too much."

"Right?" Teppei exclaimed in agreement. "Like, how many days has it been? I don't know… five days? You're on your phone a lot these days."

Crap. He didn't think they would notice.

"I'm telling you guys, it's a girl!" Hajime repeated. "Why else would he be excessively texting like that? He's talking to a girl, definitely."

"No I'm not," Tsubasa tried to deny weakly. "I'm just talking to some other friends."

"Other friends?"

"You have other friends?"

"Who?"

They all asked simultaneously. Tsubasa felt like an arrow pierced him.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed with red cheeks. "You make it sound like I'm unfriendly."

"Well, you kind of have that thing going on," Teppei pointed out. "Like, we know you're the nicest dude in the world, but you don't necessarily talk that much. People think you're antisocial when in fact you're like the shyest kid in the planet. That and they get intimidated by how amazing you are in soccer."

"And that's why girls like him more than you," Mamoru sang as he put food in his mouth.

Well, that's not wrong. He really wished they stop putting letters in his locker. He just wanted to get his shoes and go. He didn't have time for relationships, not when he planned on leaving right after graduating.

He didn't want a relationship. Right?

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate.

 _Sunshine: Hey want to drop by Sunny's today? Atsushi and his friends can't come to the field today since they're having a test tomorrow. They're hanging out at the house to study and we're all there to tutor them. We have food._

He couldn't help another smile to form on his lips. Did she really think he would pass up free food?

Not to mention, he was going to meet up with her.

 _Tsubasa: I'll be there. ;)_

 _Sunshine: xD_

"See, he's smiling that smile again!" Tsubasa looked up from his phone just to see Hajime pointing an accusatory finger at him as he looked at Mamoru and Teppei. "I'm telling you he has a girl!"

"And I'm telling you a miracle has to happen before Tsubasa starts talking to a girl!" Mamoru replied.

Tsubasa didn't know whether to be thankful or offended that his friend thought of him that way. But either way, it still saved him from a conversation that he never wanted to be talked about.

They started to argue, and Tsubasa went back to ignoring them, checking his phone to see if the others lit up the group chat again. Seeing that they didn't send any other messages, Tsubasa finally went back to eating.

"But think about it though," Teppei suddenly began, scrunching up the wrapper of his _yakisoba_ _pan_. "Can you imagine, Tsubasa having a girlfriend. I mean, I can't even see it to be honest. I don't even know what kind of girl that would go out with him."

"I'd feel bad," Mamoru said. "The poor girl would have to compete with the ball for Tsubasa's attention." He sighed dramatically before putting his chopsticks in his mouth.

He wasn't that bad.. At least Tsubasa hoped he wasn't. It's just that, the ball and him had a special relationship. If it wasn't for it, he wouldn't even be alive today. Plus, Roberto always told him that the ball was his friend.

And he was sure that he wasn't going to ignore his girlfriend over a ball. Nope, not at all.

He wouldn't ignore Sunshine over ball, ever.

...Wait, why was he making it sound like Sanae-chan's his girlfriend. They haven't even been friends that long. Besides, he didn't like her that way…

Right?

"And that's why this guy can't keep a girl either," Mamoru added, pointing his thumb at Genzo, who was staring blankly out of the window as he sipped on his bottle of sports drink. He turned to Mamoru slowly, blinking at him owlishly.

"I can't keep a what now?" he asked.

"A girl!" Mamoru answered. "You're too damn obsessed with your soccer ball to even care for your girlfriend. They always come to me complaining how you don't seem to do anything but talk about soccer and what not."

Genzo shrugged nonchalantly before taking another swig from his bottle. "It's not my fault they couldn't understand that soccer comes before them. If they're dating me, they should have known how I would be."

"Argh!" Mamoru exclaimed as he ruffled his hair. "See this is why you're not going to have a lasting relationship. What the hell are you going to do when you need to find a wife, huh? Tell me?"

Genzo looked at him as if he was the dumbest guy in the world. "I'm 15," he said. "Why do I need to find a wife at this time?"

Mamoru only screamed and muffled with it by hiding his face behind his hands. Then he whipped his head to look at Tsubasa, making him jump in surprise.

"If you ever get a boyfriend," Mamoru started, "Don't ever be like this asshole. Talk to me, okay? Me! Not him."

"You haven't even had a girlfriend before," Genzo pointed out blankly. "How are you even going to help Tsubasa?"

"At least it's better than asking you!"

As his friends began to argue, Tsubasa sighed and looked out the window.

He couldn't wait to see Sunshine again.

* * *

"Are you guys going to the Schools Tournament?" Teppei asked as he changed into his workout clothes.

Tsubasa was planning to. Atsushi was playing, and he wanted to see how much he actually improved. He wanted to see how much everyone improved! After all, he helped them. It's the least he could do. He wasn't exactly sure if they'd be able to beat Shutetsu, but as long as they held up a good fight, and gave all of their effort, he was glad.

Plus, he kind of already made plans with Sanae-chan and everyone else to hang out with them.

"Oh yeah… that's coming up," Hajime grumbled under his breath as he put on his shirt. "I have to. My brother's in the basketball team. My mom wants me to go."

"Same," Mamoru sighed. "My little brother's in the tennis team too. They don't want me to miss it. They says it's unfair since Eiji came to my games, I have to go to his."

"We're all in the same boat," Teppei sighed, closing his locker. "Little sis is injoin the softball team. And as the loving older brother that I am, I can't miss it. She literally threatened me to see it."

"We should all go then," Mamoru suggested. "That way it wouldn't have to be so painful."

What? No. Tsubasa couldn't do that. He already made plans to meet up with his other friends. He couldn't go with them.

"Hey, maybe we could even go to the soccer game," Hajime added. "We could see if they're still keeping tradition of beating the shit out of those Nankatsu kids."

Not this time. He was sure that Atsushi and the other kids will be able to match them this time.

"Of course they are," Mamoru scoffed. They all began to head out of the club room, and Tsubasa wished they weren't going to look at him. "They'll be a huge embarrassment if they can't even beat a small team like Nankatsu."

That's it they were going down.

"We'll watch then," Genzo finally spoke. Oh shit, if Genzo says they'll go, then he couldn't say no anymore. "Maybe they'll have more motivation to beat the hell out of those kids. Besides, I have nothing better to do that day anyway."

"All right!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Here's to another year of beating up Nankatsu."

Tsubasa did not sign up for this kind of life.

* * *

He ruffled his hair as he opened the door to Sunny's, the bell ringing familiarly. He didn't think about it that much, seeing as he was still thinking of what his friends decided to do for the Schools Tournament. And just not to make them suspicious, he didn't think he could do anything else but go with them.

He was looking forward to hanging out with Sanae-chan and the others too.

"Hello, Tsubasa-kun!" he heard someone greet him. He looked up to see Nakazawa-san behind the counter, his Sunshine missing from his sight.

Seeing his confused expression, Nakazawa-san chuckled and explained.

"They're at the back," she explained. "The study session is going on, and Sanae did tell me that you were coming to help in tutoring the kids with their tests. Here, why don't you come in," she told him to follow her as she went to past the arch and into the room. She began to explain that since it was getting hot, they usually chose to hang out here, where most of the freezers are for the ice cream.

"And besides, we always have at least three tubs of ice cream ready for everyone, whether it's tests week or not, you're more than welcome grab some too."

"Tsubasa-kun!" he turned away from Nakazawa-san to see his Sunshine, a large smile on her face as she waved from where she sat by a group of kids looking over their work. Soon, the others looked up from their tutoring to greet him as well.

He took one of his hands from his pocket and raised it in greeting.

"Tsubasa-nii!" Atsushi shouted before barreling into him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey there, buddy," he said as he ruffled Atsushi's hair. "What's up? Studying hard?"

Atsushi separated from him with a proud huff, standing with his legs apart and his hands on his hips. "Tomorrow's test will be a piece of cake! I can't wait for this to end so I can play more soccer."

"Then I better see an 85 on your math test tomorrow," Nakazawa-san narrowed her eyes at her son, who jumped and hid behind Tsubasa in fright, nodding furiously with teary eyes.

Nakazawa-san stared long at him before nodding to herself and turned to head back to the shop area.

Tsubasa chuckled nervously as he watched the Nakazawa matriarch leave before he felt a tug on his shirt.

"N-ne," he looked to see Atsushi, who looked like he was about to cry as snot threatened to drip down his nose. T-that's a little disgusting. "Tsubasa-nii, are you good at math? I need help."

Wha- He said it was a piece of cake! Why did he need help all of the sudden?

"Mama would ground me and take away cake from me if I didn't get an 85."

Oh bother.

"Sure bud," he said. "What do you need help with?"

And soon, he found himself roped into helping too many kids who didn't know what the heck they were doing.

Not that he knew what he was doing either anyway.

He sighed as he took a seat in one of the open chairs around the room. He didn't think that tutoring would be this hard work. He didn't realize it, but it wasn't just the soccer kids there. Sure, not all of them were there, but he couldn't believe how many still came. Shingo's little sisters were there along with some of their friends, and there were also some kinds he didn't know that were there. The amount of times he had to jump from kid to kid just to help them in their studies and homework was tiring.

Didn't mean he hated it though.

He always loved kids to be honest, that's why he got along so well with Atsushi and his friends. Maybe because he was an only child and he really did kind of want a brother or sister when he was young, but because of his dad's job and how much of a problem his mother had when she had him, he knew that his parents were afraid to try for another one. It would have been nice though, having a sibling. Maybe he wouldn't feel as alone as he did growing up.

That's why he loved Atsushi. He was the brother that he wanted.

Which made watching the game with Genzo and others all the more troublesome. He couldn't support Shutetsu! Atsushi would be hurt!

He groaned silently and laid his head on the table. He did not sign up for this.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up to see Sanae-chan holding two bowls of ice cream in her hands, a concerned look on her face.

Tsubasa sat up straighter as she took the open seat beside him.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah. I'm good. Just… thinking some stuff."

"Problematic stuff?" she asked as she offered the bowl to him. He took it gratefully, setting it in front of him.

"Troublesome stuff," he clarified as he grabbed a spoonful, looking at it tiredly.

She chuckled and took the spoon out of her mouth. "Aww, cheer up, bud. You can talk to me about it."

Tsubasa sighed through his nose as he ate the spoonful of ice cream. The taste of mango not really doing anything to his mood. "It's kind of stupid, really," he admitted as he took the spoon out.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad," she said, as she leaned closer to him. "Come on, I won't judge."

Tsubasa sighed again, knowing she wouldn't let him go unless he told her. "Genzo and the others decided to watch the Schools Tournament and they want me to go with them."

"You don't want to go with them?" she asked.

"No," he answered, looking at her. "I already made plans with you guys. I don't want to bail on you guys."

"We wouldn't mind," she answered. "I mean, you did meet us just a few days ago. I figured you would be more comfortable with them than with us."

He was more comfortable with them than he was with Genzo and the others.

"But I promised Atsushi I'd cheer for him," Tsubasa said softly, looking down towards his melting ice cream. He didn't notice the way Sanae looked at him in surprise, her cheeks showing a splash of pink. Suddenly her lips curved into a smile.

"You are adorable!" she giggled as she poked his cheek. Tsubasa jumped in surprise, looking at her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "I'll take care of Atsushi," she continued. "Once we explain to him the situation, he'd understand. He wouldn't care if you sit on Shutetsu's side, I'm sure. As long as you still cheer for him, I'm- I mean- he's happy! Yup!"

Tsubasa stared at her long and hard. Was that intentional or was he just imagining it…

Suddenly, he felt a hand hold onto his.

"Really, Tsubasa-kun," she said. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for my little brother. And knowing that you'll still cheer for him even if you're from Shutetsu is more than enough."

Tsubasa looked at her, her smile lighting up everything around her and he finally realized what this funny feeling he was getting whenever he was with her.

He liked her. He really liked her.

Shit.

End Chapter

* * *

AN: the ending is kind of rushed but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

thanks for reading and pls review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: im alive, were all good

 **Sone-** here's ur update hun. sorry it took a while, life keeps getting in the way lol. but anyway. isnt it adorable that tsubasa realized he liked her first? lol in canon, we never did have an awkward teenager! tsubasa and writing this is just my excuse for it. i live for awkward tsubasa. anyway, thanks for waiting and hope you enjoy this chapter.

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa.

* * *

Chapter 8

Having a crush was a hard. It was hard and nobody understands.

That was what Tsubasa decided when he was slumped on his desk, his face buried in his open English homework. He's been trying to work on it for two hours now and he still couldn't do anything on it. Not because it was hard; Portuguese almost had the same letters so it wasn't that hard for him to decipher what matches what. It's only a matter of stringing them together to make sure it's English instead of Portuguese. Didn't mean it wasn't complicated though. But seriously, his mind has been in a complete disarray ever since he realized that he was crushing on Nakazawa Sanae.

What the heck was he supposed to do with this? He never crushed on someone before. This was the first time he was in this kind of situation. How was he supposed to handle this?

He turned to look at his phone beside him. It lit up for a moment, probably another notification for another text. Whether it was from Mamoru and the others or it was from Yuzo and them, he didn't know. He didn't really care at this point. He was too busy wallowing in pity as he tried to make sense of what exactly was going on with him and what's going on with his English homework.

His phone then began to buzz constantly, and he tried to ignore it as much as possible but it got too much that he gave up and raised his head, grabbing the phone off the table.

Did they really have to text him that much? It's not like he wasn't going to answer them.

 _Ball Boy:_ _what_

 _Y-man: wow_

 _Y-man: wow…_

 _Y-man: i see how it is tsubasa. go ahead bring on that attitude_

 _Y-man: its nice to know that our friendship means nothing to you. i was just trying to grab your attention_

If this was a few days ago, Tsubasa would have been gullible enough to say sorry to him, but knowing this other side of Yuzo and spending time with him, he wasn't amused anymore.

 _Ball Boy: i was busy. i dont have time to answer to your whims_

 _4go: damn… that was a sick burn. man, tsubasa's getting ruthless_

With friends like them who wouldn't be?

 _Ball Boy: and who's fault is that exactly?_

 _Master Yoda: Ooohhhh._

 _Ringo: O.O_

 _Shiba Inu: (_ _・_ _о_ _・_ _)_

 _Y-man: im sad. i miss old tsubasa._

 _Ball Boy: old tsubasa doesnt miss you. neither does new tsubasa_

 _Master Yoda: ahahahahahaha omfg_

 _Master Yoda: SAVAGE_

 _Y-man: *gasps offendedly*_

Seriously people do those?

 _Y-man: why you gotta treat that way bro? I thought we had something special._

 _Ringo: apparently not lololol_

 _Ringo: youre officially one of my favorite people._

 _Sunbae: ahahahahahahaha_

 _Sunbae: yesssssss tsubasa slay him_

Tsubasa couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. She was here! And she laughed at what he said.

...God, he sounded like a lovesick idiot. This was hard. Where could he delete this feeling?

 _Y-man: what? why? im your best friend! why are you encouraging him_

 _Sunbae: because you deserve it_

 _4go liked Sunbae's message_

 _Shiba Inu liked Sunbae's message_

 _Ringo liked Sunbae's message_

 _Master Yoda liked Sunbae's message_

 _Ball Boy liked Sunbae's message_

 _Y-man:... wow, you guys are assholes_

 _Sunbae: all in a day's work, yuzo._

 _4go, Shiba Inu, and 3 others liked Sunbae's message._

 _Y-man: ANYWAY…_

 _Y-man: have you figured out who you're going with for the Schools Tournament? Mamoru's trying to force me to go with them_

 _Y-man: i told them no_

 _Ringo: do they even have other friends? like most of the time theyre hounding you to go somewhere with them._

 _Ball Boy: they're too arrogant to have other friends._

Was what Tsubasa typed unconsciously.

 _Ringo:..._

 _Ringo: yuzo's right. tsubasa's getting ruthless._

What? No he wasn't? Right?

 _Shiba Inu: Well, knowing us. We're bound to influence him. We're not exactly the nicest people._

 _4go: shiori, we all know you're an angel on earth. stop trying to say you're mean._

 _Shiba Inu: I can be mean…_

 _Sunbae: i like this tsubasa. i think he's more down to earth, more real knowing this side of him._

Is that really what she thought of him? Oh gosh, he could feel his face heat up.

 _Ball boy liked Sunbae's message._

 _Y-man: wow_

 _Y-man: wow…_

 _4go and 3 others liked Y-man's message._

Tsubasa didn't get it.

 _Y-man: why don't you just kiss him. make it a lot easier for everyone._

Wha- Yuzo! You couldn't just tell something like that so suddenly!

 _Sunbae: what? what's that supposed to mean?_

 _Sunbae: i dont think tsubasa would like me just invading his space like that?_

 _Sunbae: and what do you mean make it easier for everyone?_

Tsubasa swore to god if they all said something.

 _4go: nothing, nothing. yuzo doesnt know what he's talking about._

 _Sunbae:..._

 _Sunbae:... you sure?_

 _4go: 100%. yuzo's an idiot._

 _Sunbae: well, you're not wrong._

 _Y-man: you guys are all assholes._

 _Sunbae: love you too, bud_

 _Y-man left the group chat._

 _Ringo: lololololol_

 _Ringo: someone bring him back._

 _4go added Y-man to the group chat._

 _Sunbae: are you done throwing your tantrums?_

 _Y-man: you didn't even let me._

 _Y-man: and im not throwing a tantrum._

 _Y-man: im not a kid._

 _Master Yoda: says the person who threw a fit when his headphones didn't come on the day it was supposed to arrive._

 _Y-man: i didn't throw a fit._

 _Y-man: and they said it was going to arrive on the 14th. Of course I would be upset._

 _4go: yuzo, it said it will arrive between the 14th-17th. they didn't explicitly tell you its coming on the 14th. besides, it probably got stuck in the post office for a day._

 _Y-man: but then they should have said that it was between the 15th-17th instead! i've been waiting for it for weeks!_

 _Sunbae: omg yuzo, shut up. It came and you have it. stop complaining about it anymore._

Thank the lord someone finally said it. Even though Tsubasa did like seeing this side of Yuzo, he didn't think he could take another one of his complains about those headphones. He understood that he was excited for it, but if he had to hear him complain about this again, he didn't think he could take another day of his complaints and whining.

 _Y-man: you all suck_

Well, he sucked even more, especially when he acts like this.

 _4go: anyway, are you going with Mamoru and them to the tournament Tsubasa?_

In all honesty, he still didn't know. He would more than love to hang out with them at the schools' tournament, but he couldn't just ditch Genzo and the others. Besides they didn't even know he was friends with them.

And it's not like he didn't want them to know, they're just… they could be really shitty assholes when they wanted to be.

 _Sunbae: like i said Tsubasa, if you want to go with them, it's okay. we'll understand._

But he wanted to go with _them_. With her, Yuzo, Shingo, and everyone else. He wanted to cheer on the kids in their sports, support Atsushi and his friends in the game because without him noticing, they grew on him and he didn't want to throw them away.

Nankatsu started to mean something to him before he knew it.

 _Sunbae: i know they can be jerks and if you didn't go with them you'll never get the end of it._

 _4go: assholes more like. honestly tsubasa, i'm with sanae-chan here. if you can't help it, just go with them. we'll see each other somehow, and if you're with Genzo and the others, i guess you can pretend you don't the others._

He didn't want that…

 _Ball Boy: i feel bad though._

 _Ringo: bro, trust me it's okay. I'd rather pretend that they don't exist. youre fine._

 _Shiba Inu: i don't mind Tsubasa-kun. at least we know the real you outside of their influence._

 _Y-man: if anything, you can still eat lunch with us. we'd make an excuse so you can come with us and ditch them._

That didn't sound so bad… but he was still ditching Genzo and the others.

Before Tsubasa could reply he got another text from his other friends.

 _Mamoru: Yo, Tsubasa you're coming right with us right? To the sports tournament._

 _Teppei: Bro, you should. It wouldn't be the same with you. We could all make fun of the sucky kids at Nankatsu Elementary._

 _Hajime: Let's gooooo!_

Tsubasa really didn't want to do that. He liked those kids, and they didn't suck. He made sure of it. Why were they going anyway, and forcing him at that? They never cared before. Ugh, this was annoying.

In his musing, another message from Yuzo and the others came, this one from his Sunshine.

 _Sunbae: go with them tsubasa-kun. we'll figure something out so you can still hang out with us. i promise._

Well, if she said so…

 _Ball Boy: okay…_

Exiting out of that group that, Tsubasa went to the other group chat.

 _Tsubasa: Yeah, I'll be there._

There. It's done. He was going with Mamoru and the others for the tournament.

Locking his screen, Tsubasa threw his phone on his desk and put his face on his open English textbook.

He just knew that this was going to suck ass.

End Chapter

* * *

AN: yeah not the best chapter. but we did get awkward tsubasa! which i think is fun, and great and yeah. just have this please.

please read and review as always. enjoy


End file.
